<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flesh by iamthatCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509265">Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat'>iamthatCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李知勋觉得自己的脑子昏昏沉沉，强行睁开眼睛却因为眼里含泪而看得模糊不清，耳边也不停传来一阵断断续续、甜腻得仿佛掺了过量蜂蜜的呻吟。他想了好久，才反应过来原来声源是他自己。</p><p>  他勉强回想起还没处于这个状态之前他才吃完客房服务送来的早餐不久，本来是要换衣服出门的，谁知刚关上门还没等走到床边行李箱就突然腿软跌倒在地。先是感觉到来自手肘大概是被擦伤的轻微疼痛，然后便是异于平时的浑身发烫。</p><p>  是突然发烧了吗？但怎么可能呢，明明刚才还好好的。</p><p>  而且不单单是身体异常，他还能依稀感受到全身的热正往下半身流去。</p><p>  往常灵活的手指这时却软趴趴的使不上劲，又是扯又是蹬才把裤子和内裤褪下直到小腿处，暴露在空气中毫无遮掩而又发热的肌肤触碰到凑巧来自窗外吹进的冷风不免起了些许鸡皮疙瘩，但他也不管这么多，在褪下裤子的下一秒就马上握上自己的性器上下撸动起来，匆忙地想帮自己缓解这一燥热。</p><p>  但不知是怎的，无论他再怎么动作，他的性器也仅仅是勃起而无法释放。他急得甚至落下眼泪，连平时隐藏起来的猫耳朵猫尾巴都一一显露出来，呜咽着用手挠地。</p><p>  突然他闻到一股熟悉的味道，抬头却只能看见一双腿从门口缓缓走近，直到在他身边站定。“啧啧，小可怜。”来人的声音听在李知勋耳里仿佛从天边传来，混乱得快要变成浆糊的大脑反应了好久才能听清并有所回应。</p><p>  他几乎是立刻用手抓住了来人的脚踝，声音微弱而带哭腔，“帮帮我，知秀哥……”</p><p>  “呵。”对方发出一声冷笑，原地蹲下，捏着李知勋的下巴迫使他把头抬得更高，使了点力气就轻易令此时敏感脆弱的他落泪，“你再好好看看我是谁。”</p><p>  眼泪流出使李知勋的眼睛终于清明了些，待到眼睛恢复焦距集中到来人的脸上时他不禁为刚才自己说出的话语而后悔得一颤，“净汉哥……”</p><p>  他怎么忘了尹净汉和洪知秀都是狐狸，加上混合了家里那瓶共用洗衣液味道的干扰，才让他认错了人，抓着尹净汉却喊着洪知秀的名字。</p><p>  “不过没事，知秀也来了。”</p><p>  李知勋又吓得浑身一震，然后就像要认证尹净汉的话一般，他马上就听见了关门上锁的声音，随着声音转头果不其然看到的就是眉头紧锁心情不悦的洪知秀。他一边走近一边解开外套上唯一的那颗纽扣，“怎么回事？”明明问的是尹净汉，眼睛却像扫描一般把李知勋上下都看了个仔细，看得他心虚地低头，又被尹净汉捏了捏下巴。</p><p>  其实也不用问，就李知勋现在这个浑身泛红、露出了猫耳猫尾又性器挺立不得法的模样，明眼人一看就知道是猫咪到了发情期无人抚慰只能自己解决。</p><p>  但尹净汉偏要说，好不容易放开李知勋的下巴却一路摸到了他敏感的猫耳上，捏着耳廓摩挲，几乎要贴在他的耳边说话。“可怜的小猫咪发情咯。”</p><p>  李知勋本来就为了这样的模样被他们看见而羞耻不已，尹净汉这般坏心思地直说更是让他又多了几分，不自觉就想缩起来隐藏自己。</p><p>  谁知这回却到了洪知秀不让他如意，在他身边蹲下来，不由分说摸上他的性器，只不过动了几下就听李知勋尖叫着射了他满手。“好敏感好淫荡的小猫，只是撸了几下就射了，是不是就等着人来帮你，嗯？”</p><p>  李知勋哭着摇头，身后的尾巴却缠上了洪知秀的手腕，想要把他拉得更近一些。</p><p>  莫名被冷落的尹净汉有些吃味，不甘示弱地拉高李知勋的衣摆得以露出整个上半身，俯身张嘴含住了他一边的乳头，又舔又嘬像是在吃糖。洪知秀随之也像是被感染了一般，居然低头把李知勋另一颗乳头也咬到嘴里，用牙齿磨，那舌头舔。</p><p>  还不仅仅如此。</p><p>  不仅被两个人同时像吸奶一样玩弄乳头，身上每一处敏感的部位还被四只手略带粗鲁地一一摸过。他想要伸手阻止，却反倒被两个人抓住手带着他摸回自己身上，明明心里知道是被人强迫这样做的，但真真切切碰到手上的触感的确是来自自己身体这个认知还是让他不争气地哽咽想哭。“不要这样呜……”</p><p>  怎么能有这么可爱又不自知的小猫。</p><p>  李知勋全然不知这般示弱的模样只会让两只狐狸的恶劣愈发加重，恨不得再狠狠欺负他多一点，让他后穴灌满他们两人的精液，然后哭哭啼啼地攀上高潮。</p><p>  尹净汉和洪知秀终于吮够了他的乳头，像是商量好的同时放开，看着被吸得红肿泛着淫靡水光的乳头心情大好，把人扶起来坐到洪知秀怀里，一个解了裤子放出自己的性器和李知勋的顶在一起手淫，一个则把手伸到了李知勋的后穴帮他扩张。</p><p>  事实上由于发情期的特殊性，身体极为敏感的猫咪甚至连后穴都开始出水，手指伸进去也变得极为顺利。“我们知勋不是公猫吗？怎么到了发情期后穴还会出水呢？看来天生就是一只要被操的小公猫哦。”</p><p>  尹净汉还嫌不够事大要去伸头去看，“我看看？”他伸头把下巴搁到李知勋肩膀磨了几下，本来是想示意洪知秀把手抽出来逗逗他，但看见猫咪害羞得把头转过另一边不敢看他又临时改了主意，追上去就要亲他。</p><p>  四瓣嘴唇一黏到了一起尹净汉就迫不及待地伸出舌头探到李知勋的口腔里去，舔他的牙龈，舔他的上颚，勾着他的舌头和他一起纠缠，交换彼此的唾液，有些来不及吞下去的还沿着嘴角一丝丝留下来。</p><p>  李知勋被亲得迷迷糊糊分不清南北，只得跟着尹净汉，却没想到却变成了洪知秀勾着还在他后穴的手指挑逗他，时不时戳到敏感点让他颤抖得想叫又刚好能被尹净汉全数堵住出不了声。</p><p>  这两只狐狸简直是一唱一和，配合得天衣无缝。李知勋在心里不忿地暗骂，但随即又被刺激得软了身子，只得任由摆布。</p><p>  他突然感到一个炙热粗壮的东西顶在了他的后穴，还没来得及细想就捅了进去，被破开的痛感加上因为坐姿而被插得极深令他浑身绷紧，连带着夹紧了身后夹得洪知秀生疼，失笑地双手托着他的屁股揉捏，企图让他放松。“宝啊，夹得太用力了，要痿了。”</p><p>  他还有心思开玩笑，李知勋却丝毫听不进去，扭来扭去想要躲开尹净汉热吻和被洪知秀的钳制。</p><p>  亲了个够本的尹净汉终于肯放过他改为低头在他身上吮吻痕，白皙泛红的身子加上一个个红色的印子看了就让人食欲大开，想要一口一口把猫咪吃进肚子里。</p><p>  “呜……”虽然嘴巴被亲得红肿发麻，但好歹总算被放开能让自己支配，即使一开口就只有甜腻的低吟，也还是出声以此表达自己的心情和状态。</p><p>  被李知勋扭来扭去的动作的确是把尹净汉引开了，但与此同时却苦了还停在他体内没动的洪知秀。本来被温暖甬道包裹又被夹得死紧，好不容易揉开了一点又被对方无意间扭动的动作而挑逗，简直没办法再忍下去，直接托着猫咪的屁股就向上撞。</p><p>  “啊——”毫无预备就被操开让李知勋没能忍住直接尖叫一声，头一歪倒在尹净汉肩上磨蹭，被操得颠来倒去却只会伸手搂住尹净汉寻求安慰，嗯嗯啊啊地叫个不停，不多时就又射了一次。</p><p>  即使是高潮过后身体格外敏感也没能阻止洪知秀毫无节制地肆意抽插，李知勋能够清晰地感觉到来自性器与肠道摩擦以及捅到敏感点带来的快感，双手胡乱地乱抓却意外摸到了一条毛茸茸的东西。</p><p>  是尹净汉红棕色的狐狸尾巴。</p><p>  再怎么犯迷糊他也知道不能抓人家脆弱的尾巴，只好又环紧了尹净汉的脖子，继续承受来自洪知秀的顶弄暗自低吟呜咽，但恶劣的两只狐狸却不满足于此，交换了一个眼神之后洪知秀也变出了自己的尾巴。于是两条毛茸茸的尾巴便一起在李知勋赤裸的身上各种乱扫，痒得可怜的猫咪想躲开又无奈被一前一后摁着，只得又无声地哭泣。</p><p>  大概只是因为发情期，所以他才会如此多泪爱哭，敏感得不得了又被摁着欺负了个遍，任谁能不哭出来呢。</p><p>  这么想着，李知勋原本唾弃自己居然这样懦弱爱哭的心情也释然了些，于是当洪知秀终于痛快地射在他内壁的时候又哭得厉害，委屈的样子让洪知秀都凑过去吻他的眼角劝他别哭，不然心都要碎了。</p><p>  尹净汉却留意到了李知勋的性器再一次翘了起来。</p><p>  他把李知勋从洪知秀身上抽离开，借着已经被操开的后穴和射进去的精液润滑已经能轻易地捅进去，先是挤进去三分之一又抽出来，来回磨了几次，直到连李知勋都忍不住夹紧后穴的时候才猛地直插到底，逼得人又随便乱抓找安慰。</p><p>  洪知秀适时地接下了李知勋的两条胳膊摁在他脖子上，弯腰低头把对方勃起的性器含在了嘴里，顿时就感觉从后颈传来刺痛感。</p><p>  他当然知道是猫咪在挠他，但他丝毫不想阻止他，任由他挠，甚至伸手把快要无力落下来的手重新放好，确保那双手能准确扒在他的后颈，自己则是继续舔舐他的性器。</p><p>  洪知秀极好的口活完全得益于他无师自通的天赋和不停在李知勋身上练习，每每都能把李知勋含得双腿颤抖地射出来，就像现在——</p><p>  他满足地吐出李知勋刚释放过而软下去的性器，嘴角带出的白浊看起来淫靡的很，李知勋只不过看了一眼就扭头顾着喘气不敢看，谁知尹净汉却在这时突然加重了力度，重得好像能把他捅穿，他身子软得仿佛化成一滩水无法动弹，只能通过嘴上求饶浪叫。</p><p>  “呜净汉哥太深了……不、不要了……”</p><p>  “等一下……又要射了……呜……”</p><p>  尹净汉掐着他的腰发狠地顶弄，把人给操射了也不肯停下让他休息，直到他自己也射进那个温暖紧致的甬道里才肯抽出来把人放开。</p><p>  李知勋随之像个被玩坏的娃娃一样倒在地上，上半身被亲得显出一块一块红痕，下半身一塌糊涂，不仅自己射出来的精液还有些挂在性器前端，混着尹净汉和洪知秀的也从后穴缓缓流出。</p><p>  只是猫咪的发情期绝不会这么容易就被解决。纵使已经射了这么多次，李知勋还是觉得身体发烫的症状不仅没有解决觉得反而还越来越烈，刚才还快感连连的后穴此时空虚得很，急需被填满继续激烈的性爱。</p><p>  “还要……净汉哥……知秀哥……”</p><p>  他颤颤巍巍地伸出手拉住尹净汉和洪知秀，几乎是从喉咙里勉强挤出来的哀求，两条腿已经按捺不住交叉着摩擦缓解。</p><p>  “还敢逃家吗？”</p><p>  此时他已经被泛滥的发情完全支配，根本分不清是来自谁的询问，只顾着呜咽着摇头。“不、不敢了……”</p><p>  “很好，真是乖猫咪。”他感觉到热气呼在自己的耳朵上，“如果再有下次，我们就把你用锁链锁在家不许你出门，摁着你操遍家里任何一个角落，知道没？”</p><p>  李知勋光是听就被吓得怔住震了一下，但无奈被发情折磨最终还是点头应下。</p><p>  尹净汉和洪知秀见状满意地交换了一个眼神，然后抱起李知勋放到床上，再度双双压上去享受这顿美味的大餐。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>